


Those We Call Demons

by Arikatavi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blood Drinking, Cultural Differences, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Siblings, Vampires, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikatavi/pseuds/Arikatavi
Summary: Vampire siblings Nisha and Raven Tamaghna had a regular life, finding food and shelter for themselves. However one day, they end up lost in our world. What was once acceptable, could possibly get them killed now. The two wanderers must learn and adapt to this new place, all the while hiding what they truly are from people around them. Failure to do this could lead them to getting killed, or worse. Will they be able to survive and overcome the challenges this world has to offer them?





	Those We Call Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give everyone a fair warning, as of now this story will not have a regular update schedule. I will be posting new chapters as I finish writing them. I'll probably have, at the very least, one chapter out per month.  
> The characters tagged in this work are my own. The graphic depictions of violence warning refers to hunting scenes.

Silence, except for a small pattering of paws on the ground. A small creature, roughly the size of a house cat, was sitting on the forest floor. Too distracted by the fruit it was nibbling on, unaware of the danger it was in. From above, the hunter shifted on his branch. Small clumps of fur that once seemed so sleek, rose to stand on end. The munching sound stopped, as the creature raised its head. Its small beady eyes scanning along the forest floor, nose quivering as it smelled the wind.

A loud snap rang out as a tree branch came crashing down. The prey's tiny claws sank into the grass as it tried to scamper away, but it was too late as larger fangs sank into its back. A small shriek of fear, cut off almost as soon as it started. The victim went limp, its life gone. The hunter had been successful, and savored the taste of warm blood dripping into his mouth. As much as he wanted too, as tempting as it was, he could not eat his kill. Despite the urge to eat, he released his grip on the animal. Carrying the freshly killed prey in his hand, some of its light brown fur starting to stain red. Just a small patch, he would not allow too much to spill.

The hunter walked for a while, weaving through trees and other plants that were in his path. He was humanoid in appearance, except for his pale skin and pointy ears. Not to mention the fangs, hidden beneath his lips. Several times a hiss would sound out, as his cloak snagged on a branch or bramble. It had originally been a dark blue, like the night sky. However over the years parts of it were stained a dark crimson. Whether it be his own wounds, or that of prey.

The sun was beginning to rise, an orange streak across the distant horizon. Golden light filtering it's way through the trees, both reflecting off of them and casting shadows. The sun was a bringer of both life and death. To his kind, it was like rain. Something that was needed to support life, and yet too much of it could lead to disaster. There had to be a balance to the world, or else it would all come crashing down. If there was too much darkness and not enough light, all of the plants would die, after them would follow the animals, and lastly those who preyed on those animals. On the other side, with too much light and not enough darkness, his kind would not last, and after a while things would start to dry out causing fires to spread.

He made a quick left turn, ducking under the rocky ledges that made up the mouth of a deep cave system. Relieved to be in the shade and cool darkness, the hunter let out a sigh. His footsteps echoed on the cave walls as he went deeper into the cave. Finally he turned off into a separate cavern. It was nearly pitch black in there, barely any light reaching that deep into the cave. Despite this, he could still see well enough to make out the form of his little sister, sitting against the rocky wall. 

"Hey, Nisha, I'm back. I got some food for you alright?" He said, as he walked into the room. He spoke softly when he said this. As Nisha quickly turned her head to look up at him, her long hair got in her face. With an annoyed laugh she brought her hand up to her face, pushing the hair out of the way. 

“Finally! It feels like I’ve been waiting for hours! So what took you so long Raven? Was there not much prey around?” Throughout the sentence, the young girl’s tone had changed from excited to slightly worried. Prey had been getting slightly harder to find as of late. Nisha was still a novice at hunting, but when she did manage to catch something she was always proud of it. 

“Slow down with the questions Nisha, will ya?” Raven replied a bit sheepishly. “ I had a bit of trouble finding something today, but it turns out there’s a colony of these little guys a few miles from here.” the body of the small creature hung limply from his hand as Raven held it up to indicate what it was that he was referring to. 

Just because there is pure trust between two people, doesn't always mean that no lies exist. Trust doesn't have to mean the whole truth. To some it may simply be knowing that a person will look out for you. There are so many things a person will find out in their lifetime, things that curiosity made them pursue. Even when some things are better when left unsaid. Caring doesn't always mean telling someone the truth. Sometimes it can drive people to lie, in order to protect the one they care about. Some truths are best left untold.

There was no colony of prey. Hours of searching had lead to find only one meal. Their hunting ground had gone barren. The two nomads would have no choice but to move on. Leaving this territory just like they left the last.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here! Feedback or thoughts on the story are always welcome!


End file.
